


I am the hype!

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Parody, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: In the aftermath of his failure to stop Thanos, Thor goes on a rampage in Wakanda, which leads to a confrontation with Tony. Pure crack.





	I am the hype!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head after watching some clips of Dragon Ball Abridged. Hope you all get a laugh from this.

Wakanda  
Afternoon

“Damn it damn it damn it!” Thor shouted, using Stormbreaker to bring down the trees of Wakanda, furious.

The remaining Avengers, and Rocket, were taking cover behind some trees away from Thor’s wrath.

“Man, he sure is having a cow!” Rocket shouted over Thor’s shouting.

“Well he needs to calm down or he’s gonna bring down the whole country!” Natasha shouted back.

Thor seemed to have heard her, because he finally paused in his rampage. Thor breathed heavily, holding his axe in his hand. Feeling it was finally safe; his friends walked out from behind their hiding spot and walked over to him. For a moment, it was completely silent.

Then, they heard the roar of engines and looked up. To their shock, Iron Man flew down, landing in front of them, his helmet retracting to reveal the face of Tony Stark.

“Tony,” Steve said shocked but was promptly ignored.

“You,” Tony said as he pointed at Thor. “Too strong. Explain now.”

“He got at an axe from some guy called Eitri,” Rocket said.

“What the hell is an Eitri?” Tony asked confused.

“Apparently the smartest person in the universe,” Natasha said.

“But I’m right here!” Tony exclaimed and they all glanced at him dumbfounded. 

“Tony, do you really believe your own hype that much?” Rhodey asked incredulously.

“I am the hype!” Tony shouted.


End file.
